pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectoid Bot (Timeless)
The Insectoid Bot is a very small, fragile and quick ennemy that will appear in large swarms during Far Future levels. They can resist a few attacks and climb walls but will be deactivated by EMP Appearance and origins The Insectoid Bot is based on the Bug Bot Imp, an ennemy from Plants vs Zombies 2. Unlike his previous version, he is now a small robot around 35 centimeters long, without any pilot, with six small legs, two robotic arms in front of it and a small body with a camera with a red light. They will sometimes emit very low-pitched sounds, and interact with their environment. When they locate a force field generator they need to deactivate, they will get on the control panel and emit a small electrical shock, provocating what seem to be a haywire and activating/deactivating the force field. They also have a chance to fry their circuits and disable the control panel by doing so Strategies He is quite resistant for such a small robot, and will be very quick, coming from everywhere at the same time and even using pipes and vents as well as ceilings to travel. Thankfully, he doesn't hit hard, so you can afford to have them grouped up at your feet to stomp them. Due to their tendency to spawn in gargantuous swarms, try to wait for them to form a compact group, and then to throw a EMP Bomb to deactivate all of them, mostly killing the individuals travelling on the ceiling because of the fall and leaving the others to your normal weapons. When they are moving, hitting them suddenly becomes very hard, especially if they are jumping or doing something similar. Because of this, using weapon that deals splash damage if highly recommended, and electrical weapons are very efficient as they will hit every one of them. If you are playing as a Heavy character, always take a Zeus ; it can fry entire groups in a single burst and will deal enough damage to quickly get rid of them. What makes them annoying is there ability to interact with machines : they can disable Plasma Cannons, and worst of all, important force fields around the map. If you are trying to flee from a horde, they can even activate force fields and go haywire to block off your team. To avoid this, you should try to keep an escape route, and a way to stun/destroy any Insectoid Bots that may become dangerous Gallery 15794630591468007839616759432146.jpg|A quick concept art of the Insectoid Bot Trivia *He is considered as a Far Future equivalent of an Imp, despite being really different *His sounds are very similar to those done by the famous robot R2D2 from the franchise Star Wars *He will be shown in Far Future's trailer, with a character trying to squish him under his feet **Despite this, they usually don't avoid any attempts to crush them Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Far Future related Category:Far Future zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Climbing zombies Category:Machines Category:Zombies disabled by EMP